The Doctor Goes to Hogwarts
by hermionetheknowitall
Summary: The Doctor shows up at Hogwarts in time for the Tri-Wizard tournament, but he suspects that something darker is brewing in the Wizarding world!
1. 1: definitely not Space Disney World

**The Doctor goes to Hogwarts**

Chapter 1: This is definitely not Space Disney World.

Harry was still trying to dry out his shoes by the time the last bite of food cleared the plates of the great hall. The hall was buzzing with the sounds of all the students talking about the summer and the quidditch world cup. The hall quieted as Dumbledore stood up to give his welcome speech, but before he could speak a grinding sound filled the hall. All of the students turned to look towards the doors of the great hall, unsure of this new sound.

Harry glanced at Ron for some kind of explanation but Ron only shrugged.

Unknown to them a blue police box had materialized outside of the doors to the great hall.

* * *

><p>"Come along pond, you're going to love this!" The doctor said as he leaned up against the door of the Tardis, soon after Amy and Rory pond appeared in the main console room.<p>

"You're positive that we are in the right place, last time you said that we were going someplace warm. We ended up in England!" Amy said pulling Rory behind her.

"I'm positive." He said with a huge smile. "Well 99% positive!"

Amy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok 60%! But the chance of a surprise is the best part! Right Rory?" the Doctor asked but only received a Shrug from him.

"Thanks for the support Rory!" The Doctor said before opening the doors of the Tardis. He stepped outside in to the entrance hall.

"Well Amy, I hope you didn't have your heart set on Space Disney World." He called behind him as Amy and Rory came out the door. Their faces seemed to fall but they still seemed to be excited.

"Er you did it again!" Rory said as Amy glared at the Doctor.

"Yes, thank you Rory! I know that. We appear to be inside a castle of some type." The Doctor said as he began to inspect his surroundings. He stopped and sniffed one of the stone columns.

"Something isn't right here. It's has sort of a Magic-y smell." He said looking back at Amy and Rory.

* * *

><p>Inside the great hall it had turned deathly silent. The professors had risen from their seats and had their wands drawn.<p>

"Do you think it's another troll?" Harry asked but Hermione shook her head.

"Trolls don't make that kind of sound!" Hermione said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, Doors!" The Doctor said as he walked up to the doors of the great hall. Amy had gotten over the fact that he took them to the wrong place once again and followed the Doctor.<p>

"What's so exciting about the Doors?" She asked.

"Well, usually behind doors there are people. And do you smell that?" He said as he ran his sonic screwdriver up and down the doors.

"Is it that magic-y smell again?" Rory asked as he joined the Doctor and Amy by the doors.

"No it's Dinner and pumpkin juice if I'm not mistaken!" The Doctor said as he brought his sonic screwdriver to his face to examine it.

"Well we are never going to find out if we just stay here." Amy said as she stepped in front of the Doctor and Rory. She pulled on the doors and they slowly started to open on their own. The three of them jumped out of the way of the doors. They were greeted by a sea of students in robes and several wands pointed at them.

"Oh Hello. Oh...OH!" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I think we're at Hogwarts." Rory said quietly.

"I think you're right but be quiet for right now."The Doctor said quietly.


	2. Note from the Author

Note from the author:

Ok so I have racked my brains to figure out, when this story is going to take place in the Doctor's time line. In the Harry Potter world this story is taking place during Goblet of Fire. I think I might have the story take place during season 5 in between Amy's Choice and The Hungry Earth.

I'm so excited to write this, it's going to be fantastic and hopefully a whole lot of fun! I haven't planed anything so even I don't know how the story is going to end. I just write it as I think of it. Speaking of I'm in the middle of writing chapter two!

Keep Reading

-Hermionetheknowitall


	3. 2: Jammie Dodgers & Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 2: Jammie Dodgers and the Triwizard Tournament**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other when the three people walked in to the great hall. The one who seemed to be in charge walked towards Dumbledore while the red head and the guy he called Rory followed behind.

"She looks like she could be related to you, Ron." Harry said to his friend as he pointed out the red headed girl. The great hall was full of whispers about the new guests.

"Hello I'm the Doctor." The man in the braces and bow tie called out to the great hall. His voice was friendly and the professors seemed to sense this and lowered their wands.

Dumbledore stepped forward and the Doctor handed him what looked like a black envelope. Dumbledore studied it for what seemed like ages before handing it back to the doctor.

"Right, Right! Everyone give a warm welcome to our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, The Doctor and his assistant Amy Pond!" Dumbledore announced to the great hall.

The Doctor smiled and waved to the students and Amy grinned at him. Rory frowned at both the Doctor and Dumbledore.

"What about me?" he asked them.

"Well it says here that you're a healer, I assumed that you would help Madam Promfrey in the hospital wing." Dumbledore said to him.

The Doctor stepped up next to Rory and patted him on the back.

"He'll be great. Now you were going to make some great Speech. We'll go make friends with the rest of the staff. " The Doctor said with a wave to the staff table before turning back to Dumbledore. Snape seemed as if his already bad mood just got worse

"It seems as if we missed dinner, any chance there are leftovers." The Doctor asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand. In seconds there were three plates of food and three new chairs at the staff table. The Doctor grinned and trotted off with Amy and Rory to the staff table.

Harry turned back to his friends.

"The Doctor, Doctor who? That's a Muggle title!" Harry said to them.

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought and ignored his comment.

"Well they can't be Muggles! Muggles can't get in." Ron said quietly.

Harry looked back at the table the three people were talking to each other. The red head seemed to be giddy with excitement.

"Maybe they are Aurors?" Ginny leaned in and said. "Mum and dad did say that something important was happening at Hogwarts this year."

At the front of the Great Hall, Dumbledore once again tried to take control of the great hall.

"This year we have a special treat. Hogwarts has been given the chance to host a historic event. " The last part of Dumbledore speech was interrupted by another strange noise. It was as if someone was dragging a wooden chair against the stone floor. Clank clank clank clank.

The sound was getting louder and once again all of the heads in the great hall turned towards the doors of the great hall.

The red headed girl named Amy leaned in to talk to the doctor.

* * *

><p>"What is it Doctor?" Amy asked.<p>

"Wait I read this book, isn't that Moody guy. He supposed to have your job." Rory answered quietly before the Doctor could.

The Doctor nodded and put another jammie dodger in his mouth.

"Spoilers, Rory!" he said with his mouth full.

* * *

><p>The doors to the great hall opened, and a man limped inside. The sound of the wood on stone came from his wooden leg. His face was scared and one of his eyes had been replaced by a larger eye that swiveled around as if it was looking at everyone that was in the great hall.<p>

When the man reached the front of the hall, Professor Dumbledore stepped forward to greet him before turning back to the rest of the great hall.

"This is Alastor Moody, he has kindly come out of retirement to help us with Security for this year. We will need as much help as we can get." Dumbledore announced to the great hall.

Unlike the Doctor, Moody offered no friendly greeting and walked to the staff table. Dumbledore waved his hand and another seat appeared at the staff table for Moody.

Ron leaned over to Harry.

"I've heard of him, he's an auror. Half the cells of Azkaban are full thanks to him."

Harry nodded and continued to watch the new guest.

Dumbledore once again turned to address the great hall.

"Now as I was saying before, Hogwarts is going to host a legendary event. The Twiwizard Tournament! "

As soon as Dumbledore said this the hall erupted in to a buzz of voices. The Doctor, Amy and Rory seemed to give each other looks as if they knew what was going to happen next. Once voice, however was able to rise above the crowd.

"You're Joking!" said Fred Weasley. Dumbledore looked a bit taken back.

"No I'm not Mr. Weasley." He said. " But now that you mention it I did hear a really good one over the summer. So a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun go in to a bar….."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and the smile on the Doctor's face faded when he realized he wouldn't get to hear the end of the joke.

"Right, this isn't the time for that. The tournament was first established some seven hundred year ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European wizardry schools; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion is selected from each of the three schools. The three champions compete in three magical tasks and the winner of the tournament will win the Triwizard cup and the glory of their school! " Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "Did I mention the champion would also receive a thousand Galleons too?"

Once again the silence in the great hall was broken by the excited chatter of the students. Dumbledore waved his hands and gained their attention again. "The schools took turns hosting the tournament every five years, until the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Back at the Gryffindor table Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Dumbledore in silence.  
>"Death toll?" Hermione whispered.<p>

Harry looked over at the twins; he could already tell that they were plotting something. Even Ron's face went in to a dreamy sort of look. He turned his head back to the staff table; He could see Amy whispering excitedly to the Doctor.

Dumbledore once again began to speak. "The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstang will be arriving here in late October and they will stay with us until the end of the tournament. The heads of the schools and the Ministry of Magic , have agreed to impose an age restriction on the champions. Only students seventeen and older will be allowed to compete in the tournament. "

This was met by several students complaining loudly including the Weasley twins. Dumbledore raised his hands and regained silence in the great hall.

"It is getting late, and I know how important it is that all of you are well rested for your morning lessons. Off to bed, chop chop!" Dumbledore said before he turned back to the new members of the staff table. Harry thought about staying around to find out more about the Doctor and Moody but he was pulled away by Ron and Hermione.

**_(( Note from the Author: Reviews are nice, cookies and candy are even nicer!))_**


	4. 3: Canadian Wizard School

**Chapter 3: Canadian Wizard school**

There was a great scraping and banging as the students got to their feet and swarmed the double doors of the entrance hall. This left the Doctor, Amy, and Rory alone with Dumbledore and the rest of the staff members. Amy leaned in closer to the Doctor who was still stuffing his face with jammie dodgers and the occasional sip of pumpkin juice.

"So we're at Hogwarts, and that's Dumbledore. I thought this was just a book." Amy said. The doctor swallowed the bite of biscuit he had in his mouth before answering her.

"Well ideas for a story have to come from somewhere."

Rory frowned. "Are you saying that J.K Rowling didn't make this up?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I think." The Doctor said as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

* * *

><p>In the entrance hall, the students passed by the glowing blue box without thinking twice about it except for Harry Potter. He walked up and placed his hand on it. It felt just like normal wood except somehow the wood had a warm feeling to it, as if it was alive.<p>

"This wasn't here before." Harry said as Hermione and Ron walked by him. They stopped and turned to look at the police box.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"I'd like to welcome the three of you to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said as he walked up to shake their hands. "Forgive me, but I remember every student that has attended since I taught here, but I don't remember you three."

"Well of course you wouldn't because we never went to school here." Answered Amy. The Doctor elbowed her.

"What my assistant is trying to say is that we attended the wizard school over in Canada. You know the great academy for Magical arts." The Doctor said as he shook Dumbledore's hand enthusiastically.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course, Of course! But you sound English and Scottish." He said as he turned to Amy.

"Our parents sent us away to school; they said it would be good for us." Amy said quickly. Rory nodded in agreement.

"Right, you three will need a place to stay. I'm afraid that I only have one teacher quarters available for the three of you." Dumbledore said

"Right a bed and an office. It's been a while since I've had my own office!" The Doctor said excitedly. "Luckily for us I've come prepared! Speaking of I should go move my Tardis... I mean broom...I mean trunk. Well it's sort of a trunk that moves."

The rest of the staff stared at the Doctor with a confused looks on their faces. The Doctor started to walk away from them.

"If someone will kindly show Amy and Rory to the room. I'm going to go move our stuff."

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still standing in the entrance hall by the Tardis when the Doctor walked out of the great hall.<p>

"Hello." he said as he walked up to the Tardis. Harry and Ron were silent but Hermione spoke up.

"Hello Professor."

"Call me the Doctor." He said with a smile. "I already know who you three are."

He leaned down and looked at all three of them in the face.

"You're Hermione Granger. The smartest witch of her age." he said with a wink. This caused Hermione to blush. The Doctor turned and looked at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Very nice to meet you!" He said as he shook Ron's hand. He finally turned to Harry.

"And last but not least, Harry Potter. Even though you may not think it or know it, you are the bravest wizard ever!" He said quietly to Harry.

"Excuse me, Doctor. Isn't that title only given to Muggles?" Hermione asked. The Doctor smiled and winked at her.

"If only you knew. Now the three of you must run off to bed. You three have so much to talk about! " He said as he lightly pushed them away from the police box. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked off to join the rest of their housemates to the Gryffindor tower. The Doctor waited until the last of the students headed off to their prospective common rooms before stepping inside the Tardis. In a few minutes the Tardis had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory stood alone as the other teachers chatted with each other before going to their own rooms. Soon it was just them left alone with Dumbledore and Moody. Moody didn't talk to them he just limped off.<p>

Dumbledore started walking towards the doors; he turned back and waved for them to follow.

"How can we be here, when here isn't suppose to exist?" Rory whispered to Amy. Amy elbowed him.

"Shut up Muggle. We travel in a police box through time and space with an alien and you're worried about being somewhere we thought was fictional!" She whispered back.

"Fair point." He said quietly as they walked faster to keep up with Dumbledore.

Amy was practically trembling with excitement as she took in the sights and Sounds that was Hogwarts. It was like being on an Alien planet but in Scotland.

"So Professor Pond, what is your specialty?" Dumbledore asked as they walked through the quiet corridors of Hogwarts.

"Er... Counter curses I guess. I mostly assist, the Doctor usually knows what he's doing." She answered. They soon found themselves in front of a door.

"This will be your quarters. I do hope the Doctor found his way. Your classroom is right down the corridor." Dumbledore said as he opened the door. He turned to Rory. "And you Mr... I'm sorry I didn't get your last name."

"Oh, Williams." Rory answered.

", I will Show you to the Hospital Wing in the morning. good night!" Dumbledore said before walking away. Amy and Rory watched him go with smiles on their faces.

"I believe we just met Albus Dumbledore." Rory said after He disappeared from their sights.

_**((Note from the author: In the place of reviews I will accept John Barrowman naked in my bed. ))**_


	5. 4: Wizard Shopping Spree

**Chapter 4: Wizard Shopping Spree**

Amy and Rory walked in to the room it was empty except for a desk and a few book shelves against the walls. They walked through the room until they reached the door on the other side. This room wasn't as empty as the office. There was a four post bed facing a window that looked out onto the dark Hogwarts grounds. A wardrobe stood next to a door they assumed was the bathroom. A painting hung on the wall opposite of the wardrobe; it was of an old witch reading. She looked up as Amy and Rory walked in to the room.

"I suppose you two will be the new Defense against the dark arts professors." The painting said. At first Rory looked shocked that a painting was talking to him and then he realized where he was.

"I'm not a professor, she is." Rory said as he pushed Amy towards the painting, this caused Amy to glare at him.

"What's with all the physical abuse lately? First I was elbowed now I'm being pushed around!" She said in an annoyed voice. "Our friend the Doctor is actually the new professor, I'm the assistant. Rory is the new nurse. Speaking of the Doctor, have you seen a blue box and a bloke that looks like he could be twelve wearing a bow tie?"

The panting looked at Amy and Rory as if they were crazy.

"You two are more crazy then the Werewolf that used this room last year!" she said before going back to her reading.

"So that's a no on the blue box and the bow tie loving alien?" asked Rory. Amy let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down on the bed.

The forth year boys sat up in their dormitory, they were much too excited to sleep or unpack their trunks.

"Eternal glory, Can you imagine that?" Neville asked his roommates.

"The galleons don't seem that bad either!" Ron said excitedly. Harry nodded in agreement. For some strange reason Harry felt uneasy about the things his friends were excited about. The Doctor's words still rang in his head. '_Even though you may not think it or know it, you are the bravest wizard ever!_ ' What did it mean, he wondered. Did the Doctor know the future?

"What do you guys think of the new teachers?" Harry said.

"That red head didn't seem so bad. What was her name? Oh yeah, Pond! I wouldn't mind Professor Pond teaching me." Seamus said with a wink. Dean and Ron nodded in agreement. Even Harry admitted that Amy was easy on the eyes.

"What about that Doctor guy?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"I've never heard of him." Ron answered.

—

"Where do you think he's gone?" Rory said from his chair.

"Who knows, he'll be back soon. He can't just leave us at Hogwarts." Amy said as she played with her phone. "That's strange my phone is acting up. It's going all haywire."

Rory pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed it was doing the same.

"I thought the Doctor made it so they could work anywhere." Rory said as he held his phone up to find a signal. The familiar sound of the Tardis landing came from the next room. Amy jumped up from her spot on the bed and ran out to meet the Doctor.

"Where did you go?" She asked as he stepped out of the Tardis. The Doctor was carrying several wrapped packages. He tossed them to Rory and Amy.

"I bought us supplies! How do you expect us to be professors without them!" The Doctor said as he handed both Amy and Rory a box.

"Now I know that they say the wand chooses the wizard but I didn't have you two with me and I already had you two programmed in to my sonic. So this time the sonic choose your wands."

Amy and Rory opened the boxes to find their wands. Rory held his away from his body.

"What are we suppose to do with these? I mean do you really want to stay here and teach. It's going to become clear that we don't know anything." Rory said as he put the wand back in the box. The Doctor held up another bag full of books.

"That is what these are for. Alright I got all of the textbooks for defense against the dark arts and for Rory here, I got him the basic guide to healing." The Doctor said as he handed them the books. Amy dropped the pile of books he had given her on the floor while Rory thumbed through his.

"And of course you need to dress like wizards so I brought you robes to wear!" The Doctor said as he tossed them more packages.

"Are you going to read these books and dress in robes too?" Amy asked as she ripped open the brown wrapping from the robes.

"I already read the books and they don't care what I wear!" The Doctor said as he began to explore the room that will become his office. Rory placed all the things he was holding on the ground.

"How long are we going to stay here? We know what's going to happen, we have the books. I think we even have the films too." Rory asked. The Doctor looked up from where he was smelling his desk and walked over to Rory.

"The Tardis brought us here for a reason, and it's up for us to find out what that reason is." The Doctor said as he poked him in the chest to emphasize his words.

—

Soon Harry found himself lying in bed in the quiet dormitory. The excited chatter from his roommates had died down and he was left alone to his thoughts. He was still nervous about the upcoming tournament and the sense of impending doom hung over him. He tried to think of something else like the Quidditch World cup but the only thing that came to mind was the dark mark and how it twinkled in the air. What about the mysterious man who conjured it, where did he go?

Harry turned over in his bed as if it would shake the thoughts from his mind. Eventually he drifted in to a restless sleep filled with strange dreams and the occasional sting from his scar.

—

After unpacking all of their things, Amy and Rory retired to the bedroom. The Doctor stayed in the office they can hear him moving around and occasionally talking to himself.

"Do you think the Doctor ever sleeps?" Rory asked as they lay in bed. He was actually quite surprised at how soft the mattress was. He was glad to be sharing a big bed with Amy then the bunk beds the Doctor had put in their room on the Tardis. Amy sighed and turned over to meet him.

"Maybe a little. He's like a child waiting for Christmas morning. He's too excited about all the adventures he could be going on to sleep." She said quietly. They laid in bed listening to the Doctor's footsteps and the argument he was having with himself before they too fell asleep.


	6. 5: Hogwarts Dress Code

Chapter** 5: Hogwarts Dress Code**

"Come on Pond! It's time to get up!" The Doctor's voice filled the room. Amy rolled over in the bed and covered her head with a pillow.

"It's too early! Can't this wait?" Amy asked in a groggy voice.

"No you're going to miss breakfast, it's not often you get to have breakfast at Hogwarts. Rory is already up and dressed in his robes!" The Doctor said as he opened the window curtains. Amy sat up in bed with her eyes all scrunched up against the sunlight that filled the room. Rory came in the room dressed in burgundy colored robes. Amy face grew red as she fought back the urge to laugh.

"Do I really have to wear this, it's ridiculous! Also why are our phones not working?" Rory asked as he held up a sleeve to examine it. The Doctor took their phones away from them and held up his sonic screwdriver.

"They have a spell on the castle to keep the non magic people away. It causes any non magic technology to go haywire when it comes within a certain distance of the school. Now if I can just get the frequency right... Ah there it is." The Doctor said as he moved his sonic up and down the phones.

"There your phones should work fine now, just don't pull them out in front of the kids! And yes Rory you have to wear the robes they make you look all wizard-y."

The doctor handed back their phones and Rory and him left the room to let Amy get dressed. Amy got out of bed and went over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of yellow robes.

"Well I guess these aren't so bad." She said as she held them up to her body to see how they looked.

A few minutes later she walked in to the office dressed and ready to go. She did a little spin to show off the robes and also to show off the short skirt she was wearing underneath it. Rory nearly fell out of the chair he was leaning back in when he saw her. The Doctor walked out of the Tardis and crossed his arms.

"You can't wear that skirt, it nearly killed Rory just imagine what it would do to the students!"

Amy turned and glared at him.

"Why not? Just because all the other teachers are old doesn't mean I have to dress like them." Amy said as she sat on the desk.

"Because you're not a kiss-a-gram any more, you're a professor! Now go put on some trousers!" The Doctor exclaimed. Amy slid off the desk in a huff and went back to the bedroom to change.

—

Harry yawned as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He felt exhausted.

"We haven't even had our first class and I'm already ready for the weekend." He said as he rested his head in his hands.

"Speaking of classes, here is our class schedule." Ron said as he handed a paper to Harry. Harry groaned in response to him and poured himself some pumpkin juice. He picked up the schedule to look at it.

"It isn't that bad, we're outside all morning. We have Herbology and then Care of Magical Creatures. " Ron said as he piled food on to his plate.

"It looks like we are with the Slytherins again for that class." Harry said after a big gulp of pumpkin juice. Ron frowned.

"Fantastic!"

Hermione showed up a few minutes later and sat down next to Harry.

"We have double Divination this afternoon." Harry said with a painful look on his face. Hermione seemed to smirk as she was buttering her toast.

"You should have dropped it like I did and taken up something sensible like Ancient Ruins or Arithmancy!" Harry paid no attention to her as she said this because the new Professors just entered the great hall. The Doctor seemed to be dressed the same as the night before, although Amy and Rory had shed their muggle clothes for robes. Amy seemed to be complaining to the Doctor as they passed the Gryffindor table.

"Isn't being a professor hard? There must have been an easier job your physic paper could have told him to give us." She said quietly.

"Be glad I didn't give you a job as a dinner lady!" He said as he picked up a pastry from the Gryffindor table and took a bite.

"I couldn't do that anyway the House Elves are in charge of the kitchens and cleaning here." the Doctor said as they continued up to the Staff table. Hermione was too focused on her toast to listen to the first part of the conversation, but when the Doctor mentioned house elves she spit her food out. This grossed out Parvati who was sitting across from her. Hermione wiped up her mess and did her best to apologize to Parvarti.

"Slave labor! That's what made this food." She said angrily. Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed. Hermione had been on the topic of the mistreatment of house elves since they met Winky at the world cup.

"So you're just not going to eat?" Ron asked through a mouth full of egg. Hermione glared at him. Ron ignored her glare and continued eating his breakfast. Harry shrugged and started on his own plate.

Up at the staff table Rory and Amy were starting on their own breakfast while the Doctor chatted with Professor Sprout about different species of plants. Rory had just finished his toast when Professor Dumbledore walked over with Madam Promfrey.

"Here is your new assistant." Dumbledore said with the same smile he had greeted them with last night. Rory stood up when he realized Dumbledore was talking about him.

"Right, hello! I'm Rory Williams." He said as he shook Madam Pomfrey's hand. He soon found himself following her out of the great hall.

"I'm afraid that it will just be tidying up the Hospital wing today, Mr. Williams. The students haven't been at school long enough to hurt themselves yet." Amy heard Madam Pomfrey say as she led Rory out of the Great hall. The Doctor leaned in close to Amy.

"So are you ready for our first class." The Doctor asked her.

"Do you have any idea what you are about to do?" She responded. The Doctor shook his head.

"Not a clue, but that's no different from any other time." He said with a huge grin.

**_((Note from the_**


	7. 6: It's Bigger on the Inside

**Chapter 6: it's bigger on the inside**

Much to the surprise to Amy and Rory the first month of classes flew buy quickly. The Doctor loved every minute of it, he had asked Mad Eye Moody to step in and assist in some classes since he had more experience. Amy was finding it easy to help out in class as long as she didn't have to perform any spells. Rory on the other hand returned back to the room exhausted every day.

"How do these kids manage to hurt themselves in so many strange ways? And every time I try to treat one of them Pomfrey is right there to watch over me!" He complained late one night.

—

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hard at work in all of their classes. Harry and Ron found themselves filling out complicated star charts nightly for Trelawny. The Blast Ended Skrewts were also getting larger and becoming dangerous they often found themselves in the hospital wing to get the wounds on their hands healed.

"What kind of creatures are you guys playing with out there? Stings and burns, this is crazy." Rory asked as he ran his wand over Ron's hand.

"It's not exactly playing it's more like torture." Ron said as he watched the burns on his hand heal.

"How long have you been a healer, Sir?" Harry asked as he played with the bandage on his own hand. Rory put his wand down and began wrapping Ron's hand in a bandage.

"It's complicated." He said with a sigh. "Everything is complicated with the Doctor. I was suppose to get married, but now I'm a school nurse at Hogwarts."

Meanwhile Hermione was spending all of her free time in the library researching house elf rights. She would try to rope Harry and Ron in to helping her but they would always make up an excuse not to.

Two weeks before Halloween, Signs began going up around the school announcing he arrival of () and () on the Monday before Halloween. The staff of the castle instantly went in to a cleaning frenzy. During these times the Doctor would often disappear leaving Amy and Rory to clean the trophies in the trophy room on their own without magic.

"I really wish that I knew a cleaning spell." Amy said as she scrubbed a trophy with a toothbrush.

"You should have memorized that spell book then." Rory said from the opposite side of the room. Amy put down the trophy and turned to face Rory.

"Why didn't you memorize it?" She asked.

"Because I was trying to learn all of the spells I need to be a Healer. Hey! Why are you turning this on me? Where did the Doctor go?" Rory asked as he finished dusting the shelves. Amy dropped the tooth brush and leaned against the shelf.

"Who knows? We've been here for over a month and We still haven't found out why the Tardis brought us here. I think he just doesn't want to admit he made a mistake."

"I never make mistakes!" The Doctor said from the door way. He walked in to the room with a smile on his face.

"Something strange is happening here. I've been getting weird energy readings on the Sonic ever since we got here!" He said as he held up his sonic screwdriver. It made the same sound as it always did and it sounded no different from Amy and Rory, But the Doctor could hear the difference in it.

"Maybe it's the magic?" Rory offered but the Doctor shook his head.

"No the magic is part of the energy of the earth, it's always been here. This is something different, something's forcing its way through Hogwarts, and it's not quite here yet."

—

"Something is forcing its way through the black lake!" Said a sixth year Hufflepuff. All the students were lined up on the steps of the school to greet the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor stood near the doors with the rest of the staff as they watched the Durmstrang ship surface.

"It's like a submarine!" Rory exclaimed. This caused the professors to give him some strange looks.

"What's a submarine?" Professor Flitwick asked. Rory shuffled his feet.

"Um I don't...I'll explain later." He mumbled.

"Something isn't right." Amy said.

"Well the ship obviously has some type of air lock to keep them from drowning." The Doctor explained but Amy still had a worried look on her face.

"No...no that's not it. I thought Beau..." But before Amy could finish her sentence, she was cut off by excited gasps and squeals from the students as they spotted a large moving object over the forest. As the object got closer they were able to see that it was a large carriage pulled by just as large horses.

The students from the Durmstrang ship were now climbing the stairs to the castle. The students peered I've each other to get a good look at the new comers. The greasy looking headmaster was leading one of the students ahead of the rest of the Durmstrang students.

"I have a strange feeling that Malfoy would fit in just fine there." Harry said as he peered over the third years in front of him. Ron, who was tall like his brothers didn't even need to stand on his toes to see the visitors. After he got a good look at the student who was receiving special attention from Karkaroff elbowed Harry.

"It's Krum!" He exclaimed sounding like a little girl meeting their favorite celebrity. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly Ron, he is just a Quidditch player."

As the students from Beauxbatons came up the steps, Rory gasped. The headmistress of the school easily towered over everyone there including Hagrid.

"How do you think she fit in that carriage Doctor?" Rory asked as he watched Madam Maxime's every move.

"It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor suggested with a smile. After all the visitors were inside the students followed in afterwards, all of them excited about the feast that awaited them.

"Everything seems to be out of order." Amy said as they waited to go inside.

"I could have sworn Beauxbatons arrived first, also Draco hasn't been turned in to a ferret yet."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps J.K Rowling changed some of the things when she wrote the books. I do hope they have fish fingers." The Doctor said as he walked inside after some students. Amy and Rory followed him.

"That's another thing; I don't think J.K is here." She said quietly to Rory.

**((Note from the Author: **_Thanks for reading so far. I would really love some feedback about how you think the story is going so far and maybe what you would like to see!_**))**


	8. 7: The Doctor Wants a Beard

**Chapter 7: The Doctor wants a beard!**

"It's Halloween, I love this holiday! It's one of my favorites! " The Doctor said as they walked down to the great hall the next morning. Amy and Rory were still tired after the feast from the night before. An excitement was building in the castle ever since the visitors arrived. As they approached the entrance hall a crowd was growing around the Goblet of Fire.

"It's Saturday; couldn't we have stayed in bed?" Rory asked with a yawn. The Doctor shook his head and leaned against the wall to watch the goblet of fire with the rest of the students.

"No, this is where all the excitement is happening! I thought you wanted adventure!" He answered as he took a piece of toast from a 1st year that had just walked out of the great hall. Amy and Rory decided not to argue and joined the Doctor on the wall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the other side of the entrance hall watching Cedric Diggory submit his name in the Goblet. Suddenly they heard cheering behind them Fred and George and their friend Lee came running down the stairs with huge grins on their faces.

"We just did it!" Fred announced to them.

"Did what?" asked Ron.

"Took the ageing potion, of course. We only took a few drops." George answered.

"We only need to be a few months older." Fred added.

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons if one of us wins." Said Lee with a grin. Hermione clicked her tongue behind them. Fred, George, and Lee turned to face her.

"What's wrong Granger? Do you want to submit your name to? We have a little ageing potion if you want some. But it comes with a price." George said with a wink. Hermione crossed her arms and tried to hide the smile on her face.

"You see that line there." Hermione said pointing at the floor. "That's an age line. Professor Dumbledore drew it; do you really think you can fool Dumbledore?"

Fred, George, and Lee ignored her comments and walked towards the line.

"Ready?" Fred asked the other two. "On the count of three, One...Two...Three."

When Fred said three they all stepped over the line. For a minute it seemed that the ageing potion had worked, until they were violently thrown from the circle. The three of them landed on the opposite side of the room with matching beards. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory ran forward to help them up. They heard a laughing behind them. Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking out of the great hall.

"I did warn you. Mr. Williams, will you please take them to the hospital wing. You can help Madam Pomfrey, she already tending to Miss. Fawcett of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Rory nodded and helped the boys to their feet. Amy and the Doctor watched the four of them walk away.

"Lee never grew a beard." Amy said as the Doctor and Rory walked towards the great hall. The Doctor seemed to ignore her.

"Good Morning, Headmaster." The Doctor said cheerfully as they approached Dumbledore.

"Ahh Doctor, it's a beautiful day. I hope you and Professor Pond are doing fine." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Since the incident with the twins I've been thinking of growing a beard. Did you know that in 900 years I have never had any facial hair?" The Doctor said as he ran a hand over his chin. Dumbledore and Amy looked at him with confused looks on their faces. The Doctor shrugged and grabbed Amy's hand.

"Oh well, come along Pond it's time for breakfast." He said as he pulled her in to the great hall.

"Doctor, you're ignoring me! Why did Lee grow a beard, he didn't grow one in the book?" she said as they walked past the house tables. The Doctor shrugged and waved hello to a few students.

"I haven't figured it out yet, maybe it's because our being here has affected events. Or maybe it's because this place blinked in to existence when we arrived. I for one, hope it's the first one! It makes things less complicated and timey wimey."

—

Harry, Ron and Hermione thought that the Halloween feast was taking unusually long. This might because it was the second feast in two days and it was taking everyone longer to eat tonight. Ron however had no problem finishing his second helping. Hermione watched him in disgust.

"How can you eat so much?" Hermione asked as he loaded his plate with more food. Ron just shrugged and took a large bite of potatoes.

Up at the staff table the Doctor was enjoying the feast too. Amy hardly touched her food, she was too busy watching everyone in the great hall. Everything seemed normal, well normal for Hogwarts. Rory was too busy trading chocolate frog cards with the doctor to notice that Amy was preoccupied.

The goblet of fire was moved to the front of the staff table when the plates finally cleared themselves. Amy looked around the Great Hall.

"Someone's missing." Amy said to the Doctor, but he just shushed her. Dumbledore stood up and walked around the staff table.

"Can I have your attention please? The Goblet of fire is about to make its decision. When the champions are announced, I ask that they please go through the door behind the staff table." Professor Dumbledore announced to the silent hall. He waved his hand and all of the candles in the great hall went out except for the ones lighting the floating carved pumpkins. The goblet of fire cast a blue glow on the entire room. Dumbledore walked up to it and placed his hands on the old wood goblet. The flames inside the goblet turned red and a piece of parchment shot out of it before turning blue again. Dumbledore caught the parchment and held it up to read it.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

A storm of applause filled the great hall and Harry saw Victor rise from the Slytherin table. Victor walked past the staff table and disappeared in to the room leaving the great hall to silence once more.

The flames in the cup turned red again and another piece of parchment rose from the flames. Once again Dumbledore caught it and read it out to the great hall.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

The whole hall cheered once more. The girl with the shiny hair who resembled a Veela got up from the Ravenclaw table and went to join Victor in the room behind the staff table. The hall was deathly silent once more; it seemed to Harry that several of the students had stopped breathing as the flames in the goblet turned red once again.

"And finally," Dumbledore said as he caught the parchment, "The champion from Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!"

The whole Hufflepuff table had jumped to their feet, jumping and cheering. They were joined with the rest of the hall. As Cedric went to join the other two champions in the room, no one had noticed that the flames had turned read again. Dumbledore turned and caught the parchment. The great hall was silent. He frowned as he read the name.

"Harry Potter."


	9. 8: The Four Champions and the Doctor

Chapter 8: The four champions and the Doctor

Harry sat in silence wishing he could hide from all the eyes that was staring him. Up at the staff table Professor McGonagall had gotten up to whisper in Dumbledore's ear. The Doctor had jumped up to his feet and was already on his way to Harry.

"I didn't put my name in!" Harry said to Ron and Hermione who just stared back at him. Up at the staff table Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall and turned to look for Harry.

"Harry Potter!" He called again. "Harry! Up here please!"

The Doctor was already standing beside Harry. The Doctor walked up to the staff table with Harry.

"Sir, I didn't do it! I swear!" Harry whispered quickly to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and gave him a helpful push.

"I know, but we just have to figure this out." The Doctor said as they reached the end of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. After what seemed like an eternity they reached Dumbledore.

"Through the door, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. His usual smile had disappeared from his face. The Doctor gave Harry another little push. This walk went quicker and before Harry knew it he was in the room with Victor, Cedric, and Fleur. The Doctor leaned up against the wall by the door.

"Go on, go make friends!" The Doctor said with a smile. Harry nodded and walked towards the three students standing by the fire place. Harry felt so small and young compared to the other three. Fleur turned around when Harry got closer.

"What is it?" She asked. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

Harry stood there in silence, unsure of how to answer her question. Luckily the awkward silence didn't last very long because they were soon joined by professor Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. They approached the students while the Doctor stood behind to observe. Dumbledore walked calmly up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet Harry?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, Professor, I swear I didn't do it." Harry answered.

There was a sound of disbelief from the other two headmasters.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked. Once again Harry shook his head no.

"Ah, but of course he is lying!" Madam Maxime cried. "Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line!"

"It is possible." Dumbledore said politely as his hand slid from Harry's shoulder.

"Dumbledore didn't make a mistake with the line!" Moody barked from behind them.

"He's not lying," The Doctor said as he walked forward. "Well Harry's not lying, neither is Moody!"

The Doctor clapped a hand on Moody's shoulder. Moody stepped away and brushed the Doctor's hand off.

"It seems we have a mystery on our hands!" The Doctor said in an excited tone.

"Well then you should set up the Goblet of Fire up again and we will resubmit names until every school has two champions! It's only fair Dumbledore!" Karkaroff said with his hand on Victor's shoulder.

"The goblet of fire has just gone out and it won't ignite until the start of the next tournament." Moody said with a glare towards Karkaroff. Karkaroff looked down to avoid his eye. Everyone in the room stood in silence, everyone except for the Doctor. He was humming something that sounded like the Star - Spangled Banner. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I believe you were going to give the champions instructions, Headmaster." The Doctor said in a friendly tone.

"Right, right. The first task is designed to test your daring." Dumbledore said to Victor, Cedric, Fleur, and Harry. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. The first task will take place on the twenty-fourth of November, In front of the panel of judges and the whole school."

Harry looked at the other three students; they seemed to be as nervous as him.

"The champions are not permitted to ask or receive help from their teachers and they can only be armed with their wands. Also due to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests." After he said this Dumbledore looked around the room.

"I think that means its bedtime, its best that you all get enough sleep now before the first task!" The Doctor said with a smile. Madam Maxime had her arm around Fleur leading her out of the room. Karkaroff and Krum followed behind them. Dumbledore turned to face Harry and Cedric.

"Good night, I'm sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate." He said with the old familiar smile. They nodded and left the room together, with the Doctor following close behind.

**((Note from the Author:**_ I know this is a short _one._ I apologize, this chapter was a bit harder because I had to take in account the missing people, which we will find out about next chapter Keep on reading!_ **))**


	10. 9: Amy Ships DracoHermione

Chapter 9: Amy ships Draco/Hermione

Harry, Cedric and the Doctor walked out in to the almost empty great hall. All the students had gone to bed, but Amy and Rory remained at the staff table.

"Doctor!" Amy called.

"Good night guys."The Doctor said as he patted them both on the back. "and Harry just take it easy. Don't worry so much about it."

The Doctor stayed behind while Harry and Cedric walked off to their common rooms. Amy and Rory got up from the table and walked over to the Doctor.

"I figured out who was missing Doctor!" Amy said in an excited tone. The Doctor just put his finger to his lips and directed Rory and her to follow him.

As they walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts the Doctor held his sonic screwdriver in his open hand like a compass. He listened closely as it buzzed to detect any differences. He would often spin and face the direction of the forest.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked as they stopped to watch him spin for what seemed like the 10th time.

"That signal I picked up seems even closer now. Like its right next to us." The Doctor said as he studied his screwdriver. Amy looked out the nearest window and saw nothing but the dark and silent grounds of the castle. The Beauxbatons coach was all lit up nestled next to Hagrid's hut and the forest.

"Could it be them?" Amy asked the Doctor as she pointed out the window. The Doctor shook his head.

"No we would know if it arrived at Hogwarts. You and Rory go ahead and head back to the room, there is something I want to see."

Amy looked at Rory and he just shrugged. Rory grabbed Amy's hand and they started walking towards the room. The doctor turned and ran the opposite way. He wondered the empty of corridors of Hogwarts with his sonic in front. He was walking down a corridor when the sound of his sonic started to hum in a higher pitch.

"Beautiful, what are you picking up?" He said to the sonic screw driver. He ran in the direction it was pointing too until he found himself standing near the stairs that led to the dungeons. He saw too figures trying hard to conceal themselves behind a statue.

"Who's there?" he called out. He approached the statue slowly with his sonic screwdriver out. The two figures jumped out and did their best to distance themselves from each other. The Doctor's sonic lit up their faces, revealing them to be Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Hermione appeared to be blushing.

"What are you two doing down here? Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" The Doctor asked as he lowered his screwdriver. Draco kicked at the ground and avoided eye contact with the Doctor.

"Sorry Professor...I mean Doctor...I was helping Draco look for something." Hermione lied.

"Sir...please don't give us a detention. They can't know i was out of bed with Granger!" Draco said quickly. Hermione turned to him and crossed her arms.

"What's a matter, Malfoy? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know why don't we go ask Potter and Weasel what they think?" Draco snapped back at her. Hermione stomped her foot on the floor.

"It's Weasley, and I'd appreciate..." But before she could finish her sentence the Doctor interrupted.

"You two are fighting like an old married couple...Oh!"

The Doctor's eyes widened when he realized what they were doing. He walked behind them and gave them a friendly push to their common rooms.

"I've decided that I don't care what you were doing and I won't tell. But I do recommend that you two read Romeo and Juliet. I met William Shakespeare once. He was a bit like my friend Captain Jack, but that is a story for a different night." He rambled as he walked behind the two of them.

"Now goodnight sweet prince and princess. See that was a Shakespeare quote. Well not the princess part. Off to bed now!" The Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver again. Hermione and Draco looked at him for a minute before they walked off, each of them wondering what the Doctor was talking about. When the Doctor was alone again he noticed that the signal wasn't as strong and it was back to his normal level. The Doctor turned his sonic off and ran back to the room.

When Amy and Rory got back to the room Rory decided he was going to bed.

"I have had enough Hogwarts adventures for one day; also I'm sleeping in tomorrow. So please don't wake me up." He said as the Doctor walked in to the office. The Doctor waved at him and ran in to the Tardis. Amy stood in the door way of the Tardis and watched the doctor fiddle about with the instruments.

"I caught Hermione and Draco out of bed. They wouldn't say it but I could have sworn they were kissing. You know the way you humans do, I swear you guys don't breathe!" He said as he walked around the console.

"Doctor," Amy said after awhile, "The two people who were missing were Barty Crouch Sr and Ludo Bagman. I mean I never cared for their characters but they should have been here."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Well since we are here, we are bound to throw things off. I suspect that they will turn up eventually." he suddenly turned and walked up to her. He stood in front of her and tried to look in to her eyes as if he was looking in to another room.

"What did you mean that you didn't care for them?" He asked looking at her intensely. Amy blinked and this caused him to stop staring.

"Goblet of fire is my favorite book. And there are some parts I like better than others. I'm actually excited that you caught Hermione and Draco, they're my favorite couple." she said.

The Doctor looked at her as if he was trying to figure out a hard puzzle.

"But they're not a couple! You should go to bed Amelia. We've had a busy day." The Doctor said in a soft voice.

"You only call me Amelia when you're worried about me."

"I'm always worried about you. Go to bed Pond." The Doctor said as he walked in to the Tardis. Amy could hear him talking to himself or the Tardis. Amy shrugged and turned and went to join Rory in the bedroom.

—

To Harry the rest of the weekend seemed to take forever, he was actually glad when classes started up again on Monday. It was painful to sit in the common room and have one of his best friends ignore him. Hermione tried her best to make conversation between the two of them. Amy and Rory had other thoughts on the week starting up again.

"It's too early for this!" Amy said as she put her head on the desk in the classroom. Any minute the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins would be coming in for class. The Doctor paced the room, he seemed even more excited than usual. The class came in quietly most of the students seemed to be half asleep too. Once they were all seated, the Doctor stepped up to stand on the desk to see them all.

"Good morning class!"The Doctor said as he clapped his hands together.

"Doctor what are you doing up there? They can see you just fine from the floor." Amy asked.

"Shh Amy it adds dramatic effect!" He said to her before turning back to the class. "I went through the book last night and I've picked out a few of my favorite spells to try. Now open your books to 394...wow I've always wanted to say that. Try the first spell on the page!"

The Doctor jumped down from the desk he walked over and pulled Amy from her seat.

"Come on Professor Pond, it's time to teach your students." He said before turning back to the rest of the class. "Make sure you add dramatic hand movements when you do the spell! It adds well drama and its fun to do. See!"

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver as if it was a wand. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Ron was sitting behind them with Dean, ignoring Harry's presence.

"Everyone to your feet it's time to learn magic!" The Doctor called from the front of the room.

"Yeah what he said." Amy added.

The class got to their feet and started to learn the spell. The Doctor went around to each table, not really offering help but encouraging them to keep trying. He was always amused when a student messed up or got it right.

"Very good Harry! You too Hermione!" The Doctor said after they both successfully casted the spell. He turned and watched Ron who was having trouble.

"Try not to be so angry!" The Doctor said as he walked passed him.

Before the class new it, the class was almost over. There was a knock on the door and Amy went and answered it.

"Doctor, they need you and Harry for something." Amy said quietly.

"Come on Harry, we get to ditch class!" He called.

Harry slowly got up from his seat and followed the Doctor to the door.

**((Note from the author:** I added the Draco/Hermione bit as a tribute to the two Rps I am in. Trust me it will all make sense in the end. I think since the Doctor is there we can pretty much assume that this isn't going like it was originally written. Also I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favorites or added it to their story alerts. I am so happy that there are people out there that want to read this crap I make up. Thank you so much! Remember keep on reading! And if you happen to run into John Barrowman, SEND HIM MY WAY!**))**


	11. 10: Barty Sr Created the Cybermen

**Chapter 10: Barty Sr. created the Cybermen!**

The Doctor and Harry walked through the corridors following their messenger. The halls were empty except for a few students, this pleased Harry because he would get to avoid the insults and the Potter stinks badges from the other students. The Doctor whistled a nursery tune with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be enjoying the time out of class. The student opened up a door of an unused classroom and Harry and the Doctor went inside. Harry was instantly greeted by Ludo Bagman who put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Hello!" He said in his boyish excited voice, "I know you remember me from the world cup, I am also overseeing the tournament, along with Barty here."

Ludo nodded to a man standing off to the side of the room.

"I knew you guys would turn up," The Doctor said rushing forward to shake Bagman's hand, "I'm the Doctor by the way."

"I didn't know I was missing sir." Ludo said as he shook the Doctors hand.

"Well missing people never do, well I guess some missing people know that they are missing. Others think they are on a wonderful adventure!" The Doctor said quickly as he looked around the room. He stopped and walked up to Barty Crouch Sr. He studied his face before speaking.

"I know you." The Doctor said in a serious voice. Crouch looked confused at this accusation.

"You do?"Crouch asked.

"Maybe, do you know what a Cyberman is?" The Doctor asked continuing his serious tone.

"A cyber what?" Crouch responded.

"Never mind," He said as he looked to see who else was in the room, "Oh look Dumbledore is here. Albus I have a joke you must hear!"

The Doctor rushed off leaving Harry alone with Bagman and Crouch.

—

Somewhere in the castle a bell had rung signaling the end of the class period. Amy was relieved by this because she had spent the last half hour of the class pretending she knew what she was doing. When in reality she had only managed to shoot blue sparks out of her wand. When she left the classroom to head to lunch she found Rory waiting outside for her.

"Where's the Doctor at?" Rory asked as she looped her arm with his and began to walk down the corridor.

"Beats me, Harry and him got called out of class early. I think it's that weighing of the wands thing." She answered with a sigh. As they turned the corner they saw the Doctor waving excitedly at them with two other people.

"Look Amy! I found them!" The Doctor said when they met up with him. "Amy Pond, Rory Williams meet Barty Crouch Sr and Ludo bagmen!"

Ludo shook Amy and Rory's hands excitedly while Crouch just nodded.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But we have business at the ministry to attend to. We will not be able to join you for lunch." Crouch said as he and Bagman started heading towards the doors.

The three of them waved goodbye before heading in to the great hall.

"What happened at the wand thing?" Amy asked the Doctor as they walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

"Nothing really it was quite dull. Oh look its Sheppard's pie today! My favourite! Though we must talk to the house elves and see if they can make us some fish fingers and custard!"

—

"What a strange man!" Hermione said as the Doctor passed the table with Amy and Rory.

"He doesn't seem to know much about magic and yet I feel strangely compelled to listen to him."

Harry shrugged in agreement and just focused on his lunch. Ron was sitting further down the table with Dean and Seamus and was ignoring Harry's existence today.

"So what happened when you left class today?"Hermione asked between bites of food.

"It was the weighing of the wands ceremony. Crouch and Bagman were there along with this horrible reporter named Rita Skeeter." answered Harry.

At the staff table the Doctor, Rory and Amy were starting on their own lunch.

"How come Bagman and Crouch, didn't show up when he tournament started?" Amy asked the Doctor. The Doctor swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

"There is this spike of energy that happens when something new is introduced to the story. Like that Draco and Hermione thing the other night, or the introduction of Bagman and Crouch." The Doctor said very quickly, this caused Amy and Rory to stare at him with blank looks on their faces.

"Time is also moving too quickly. Look at your mobiles later and you'll see what I mean. I expect we'll wake up tomorrow and it will be the day of the first task." The Doctor added, he jumped up out of his seat and ran out of the great hall. Down further along the staff table Amy could have sworn she heard Hagrid talking to Moody about Dragons at Hogwarts.

"What does he mean time is moving too quickly?" Rory asked. Amy shrugged and pulled out her mobile under the table so no one could see it.

"Look my phone says that it's only the 25th of September. it should be November!" Amy said as Rory looked over her shoulder. The both of them jumped up to follow the Doctor.

**((Note from the Author: ** Sorry about taking so long to post this chapter! I got distracted by the holidays and stuff. I promise to try and keep the chapters coming out faster. I also apologize about this chapter being short; I just really wanted to get something up for you guys. I am amazed with all of the story alerts I am getting with this story. I'm glad there are people out there that want to read this. Keep on reading and keep up the reviews, I really do find them helpful and I always try my best to add in suggestions from people! **))**


End file.
